A Part in it All
by The Legendary Olympians
Summary: Two best friends, Nadia and Pixel, think they're only delving into a great story as they open up the new book series release, Percy Jackson and the Olympians. But that assumption quickly fades away as they find themselves in the real word of the Greek Gods and Goddesses, and they are faced with a growing conflict. R&R and Flame, please! :D
1. Prologue: Book Release

**Nike: So, for this one, we decided to do something a little differently (Dargon: OCs!). I would write a sentence, then Dargon would write a sentence (Dargon: Oh. But OCs!). But only a sentence, nothing more. We wanted to see how that would turn out. :)**

**Bold is the book.**

**If there's anything you recognize from a different fanfic, well… this is original, so it's pure coincidence.**

**Disclaimer: Just the plot is ours. And the OCs.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The library had just bought a new book series, and Nadia Farah was not going to miss out on it. The moment school ended, she grabbed her book bag, slinging it over her shoulder, and rushed right to the library.

The library's doors opened silently, sensing her movement. Nadia slowed her rush to a slow walk as to not disturb the readers and librarians in the building, looking around at all of the books as she went past. She was told to meet her friend, Pixel, in the YA section. Nadia immediately turned to the far right corner of the library, where the YA section of the books were.

Sure enough, Pixel was there waiting for her, impatiently tapping her foot, books in hand.

"You're so slow!" Pixel complained, holding the books up. "But it's fine, I checked out the last two books for you!"

"Thanks." Nadia said, taking one of the books out of Pixel's hand. "Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief." She read from the cover.

Pixel hopped up and down on one foot excitedly. "I can't believe it finally came out!" she cheered.

"Is it really that good?" Nadia asked, reading the summary doubtfully.

"I dunno. But I heard it was!"

Nadia shrugged. "The summary sounds interesting enough. Let's get reading."

"DEMIGODS!" was Pixel's reply.

"Girls, if you're going to shout, might I ask that you do so outside? We're getting complaints." a librarian told them quietly and sternly.

"Oops." Pixel shut her mouth in embarrassment.

"We probably _should _go outside, actually. I get very loud when I find a good book." Nadia said, looking up thoughtfully. Pixel giggled as they walked through the wooden double doors to the outside, earning them a few nasty looks from the people in the library.

The fresh air of the outside hit them in the face, blowing their hair in all sorts of different directions.

"Hey, if you wanna stop by here, I can go to the cafe nearby and get some drinks, then come back," Pixel offered.

"Sure." Nadia chose a bench and sat on it, handing Pixel some money to use. She watched as Pixel skipped off, humming to herself, and then leaned back against the bench, opening her book.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

_What's a half-blood? _Nadia wondered, thinking of Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince. She read on, and on, and on. Minutes passed, and Nadia delved deeper and deeper into the book, unable to take a break as she kept reading.

Just as she turned to the 18th page, and was about to find out if Percy was going to get caught outside of Mr. Brunner's office or not, Pixel came back, holding two drinks. She handed one to Nadia, and said, "Hey, while I was waiting for the drinks, I read some of the book. Up to page 18. It's really good so far." Pixel sat down next to Nadia on the bench, grinning as she flopped her own book open to page 18.

"Let's continue reading. I gotta know what happens next." Nadia replied, taking a sip of her drink. The girls continued with the story for a while before Pixel stopped, looking at Nadia.

"Hey, what page are you on?"

"Page 18. Same as you. Wow, this is quite suspenseful."

**A few seconds later I heard a slow ****_clop-clop-clop_****, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on. **

Nadia suddenly felt something strange, as if something was… different. Then she realized - no longer was she reading the book; it seemed as if the words were being spoken aloud to her, like someone was reading the story to her.

"Um, Pixel? Do you have this feeling… that someone's reading the book for us?" She asked, wondering if she was hallucinating and being paranoid.

There was no response from Pixel.

"Pixel?" She looked to her side. No one was there. She was all alone.

The words in her head from the book were read louder and louder until Nadia couldn't stand it - she closed her eyes.

The wind around her rustled through the trees and bushes. Louder, and louder, and louder. Her head was pounding and she wanted the noise to stop. An extremely bright flash burst behind her eyelids, and she felt wind push her forward. Suddenly, after lots of bright flashes, head pounding, and wind pushing, the world lapsed into silence, and she opened her eyes.

* * *

**Nike: So, how was it? Interesting? Boring? I-don't-care? Love? Hate? Review with your thoughts! :D**

**Dargon: Hope you enjoyed, though this was pretty short and we may have not gotten to the topic of this FF yet! So, whaddya think? :D**


	2. Chapter One: Camp Half-Blood

**Shout out to cucumbersaregreen and Ora Rosa for reviewing! Glad you like this fanfic so far! ^^ **

**Nike: We're back! :D We did the same thing here. The sentence by sentence thing. Expect weekly to biweekly updates on this.**

**Dargon: Or weekly! Depends on how much the teachers give us for HW and how lazy we are! (P.S. Stuck in Hyrule will be… ehhhh, about daily updates.) REVIEW, PLEASE! :D**

**Nike: I already said weekly. And, no. Stuck in Hyrule, daily? Nah. Too much work. Stuck in Hyrule shall also be weekly or biweekly. Also, if it's supposed to be daily, well...heh heh...we already broke that trend. *coughs***

**Dargon: Errrr… Okay! LOL**

**The storyline of the next chapter starts just as the Minotaur is closing in on Percy, his mom, and Grover in the beginning of The Lightning Thief!**

**Disclaimer: Any events that you recognize go to their rightful owner, Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Percy stared out of the car window, anxiously watching as the monster closed in.

"Not a scratch, kid, ya hear? Not a scratch." Gabe had said. _Oops._

There was definitely more than just a little scratch on Gabe's car. Percy, his mother, and Grover were stuck in a ditch, lightning having blasted them off of the road, close to where his mother had wanted to get him to. A camp, was it?

Lightning flashed through the car, piercing the roof. A large, gaping hole had been blasted through the ceiling of the car, leaving a smoking crater as rain poured through. Percy glanced towards my side and nearly threw up at what he saw. Grover was lying next to him in the backseat, a dazed, motionless heap with blood trickling down the corner of his mouth.

However, after one word, "Food," he knew there was hope.

"Grover, stay with me," Percy muttered, shoving the passenger's door open and dragging him outside. "Mom, come on!"

"No, Percy!" his mom cried. "I can't go with you. I can't even cross the property line! Just go!"

"But…"

Percy's mom readied herself, eyeing the oncoming minotaur. "He doesn't want me, he wants you!"

Percy sighed. "I'm not leaving you. C'mon, help me with Grover."  
His mother continued to protest, but as she realized the monster was getting too close and her son was not going to move an inch until she came with them, she reluctantly agreed and followed Percy out into the pouring rain. Together, they slung Grover - who was surprisingly light - over their shoulders, and began to stumble as quickly as possible in the direction of the pine tree. As they neared the crest of the hill, though, they turned to see the Minotaur not very far away, sniffling the car as if it was looking for them.

"What in the world is he doing, mom?" Percy whispered quietly out of curiosity.

"He can't see very well, so he's trying to catch our scent. But he _will_ catch on quickly."

Just as she said those words, the bullish man bellowed loudly and picked up Gabe's Camaro by its torn roof, causing it to creak and groan. Percy gaped as the monster tossed it down the road, causing it to slam into the concrete and burst into flames as the gas tank exploded.

Well, this goes way above a scratch.

The bull-man turned towards them, snuffling heavily, and charged suddenly, lowering its sharp horns and aiming it at their stomachs.

"Percy, dive to the side at the last moment, make sure you dive out of the way. It won't be able to change directions quickly enough to catch up with you." His mom whispered urgently.

"Wait, but -" The beast roared as it neared closer and closer to them, now only a few feet away.

"Just trust me!" At the last moment, Percy's mom pushed him to one side while she dived the other way, Grover in tow. The minotaur barreled past them, and fifty yards away he came to a stop. He roared, turning to face them again, pawing the ground. "Now, hurry! Get Grover and yourself safely to camp!"

"Mom -" Percy furiously blinked away tears as the minotaur charged again, this time at his mother. His mother ran away from the pine tree, trying to lead the minotaur away.

"Just go! I can't keep running much longer." The minotaur quickly caught up, and grabbed his mom in its talons as she tried to sidestep him. "Go!" she screamed one last time at Percy, who could only stare as his mother disappeared in a flash of light. And then… she was simply... _gone._

Percy's fear was replaced with anger and vows for revenge. Adrenaline pumped through his legs, and he charged forward. Just as the monster turned to face him, he vaulted over the monster's head and landed on his neck. A split second later, the monster's head slammed into the pine tree, nearly knocking his teeth out. But he held on for life as the bull man bucked and shook himself, trying to toss him off. After a few moments of hanging on for dear life, Percy realized that the bull-man only had one way it could travel: forward.

Grover suddenly gave a slight moan, attracting the attention of the monster, who whipped around to face him, pawing the ground relentlessly. Before it could charge, Percy quickly gripped his hands around one of its horns, pulling backwards with as much strength as possible.

_SNAP!_

The horn came off, and the minotaur screeched and suddenly tossed Percy to the side, grasping its ruined stump of a horn in pain and stumbling around. As the monster raged past, Percy quickly stabbed the monster under its furry ribcage, using the jagged torn-off horn. Roaring, the minotaur furiously clawed in agony at the spot in which he had stabbed it in, then stopped abruptly as it began to dissolve into sand. The monster's dusty remains swirled in the wind, and flew away.

With all of the strength he had left, Percy hoisted Grover over his shoulder and dragged him along with him, staggering his way towards the camp and desperately hoping his strength wouldn't give out before he reached it. His vision swarmed, flickering in and out. Before it blanked completely, he remembered seeing a girl with honey blond curls standing over him, question and wonder swimming in her stormy gray eyes.

* * *

Nadia opened her eyes to reveal a large hill with a tall pine tree on it, a farmhouse on the other side glowing brightly.

"N-Nadia…?" A timid, quavering voice stuttered behind her.

Nadia turned around to see Pixel standing there, taking in their surroundings with wide, slightly fearful eyes.

"W-Where are we?" Pixel asked. "Weren't we just in front of the library…?"

"I have no idea, but…" Nadia flipped to page 52 of the book. The puzzle pieces suddenly fit together. "Oh my…"

"What?" Pixel asked, half-scared and half-curious of hearing the answer.

"I think...that we're at Camp Half-Blood."

"W-WHAT?!" Pixel looked as if she were about to have a full-blown panic attack, but then she put her hand on her chin thoughtfully. "Well, I guess that's possible, since it was like we were sucked into the book, 'cause the words were like being read out loud and everything, and…" she stopped. "No, it's not possible! How can we be in a book?!"

Nadia shrugged. "Well, it all fits together. I mean, like, the scenery is accurate." she paled slightly. "And it looks like some activity occurred here recently." A little ways away, monster dust lay scattered around in the grass.

Pixel ran to it and bent down. "It's… sand!"

"Actually, according to page 55, this is a monster's remains. And quite possibly, the minotaur's."

"Y-You mean… we're in the book… so we came here… after P-Percy defeated the Minotaur?"

"Most...likely…" Nadia turned towards the hill and pointed to a trail that had recently been dug out. "See those marks over there? They look as if something...or someone had been dragged. And, after Percy's victory, he dragged Grover over the hill, right?"

"So… he might be there now!" Pixel looked as if she was about to break into a run for the camp below, but she stopped. "Uh. Oh, yeah. Mortals can't… cross the border."

"I have no idea." Suddenly, Nadia felt something click. "But...what if we _aren't _mortals?"

Pixel turned, very slowly, to face Nadia. "Wait… WHAT."

Nadia shrugged in response. "We never know unless we try. Let's try to enter." Seeing Pixel's horrified expression, she added quickly, "And no, we're not breaking in. We're just...experimenting."

"Okay…" Pixel stepped up to the tree. "I think… it's somewhere around here?" She suddenly winced and leaped backwards. "OW!"

"What happened?" Nadia asked, prodding in the same area as Pixel did earlier. "I don't feel anything...OUCH! OMIGOSH, WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Ow. Owowowowow. Well… that's quite uncomfortable." Pixel shuddered as the stinging faded, feeling as if she had been stung by multiple bees at once.

"Hold on, do you think…"

"Do I think…?"

"Yeah, I think. Ah well, it was worth the try. Now what?" Nadia asked, sitting down and propping her chin on her hand. "I mean, like, how will we find our way home?"

"I don't know… freaking call a taxi, I dunno!" Pixel huffed in frustration. "Let's go camp out in the woods or something! Whoop-de-FREAKING-do! Should be FUN!"

Nadia sighed, being used to Pixel's outbursts. A centipede inched up her leg, causing her to gently take it off and stand up, muttering about unsanitary forest floors and bad decisions. "Yeah, let's do that, actually."

"We… we have no tent."

"Right...hm...what did our science teacher say we should do when stranded in a forest?"

"'Always have a tent with you.' Now that I think about it, I'm sure it was a substitute."

"Okay, well, we obviously don't have that. Let's walk around and try to get a person inside the boundaries' attention."

"Oooh. OOOOH! CAN I DO IT CAN I TRY PLEASEEEEE?" Pixel jumped up and down in excitement.

"Okay…"

Pixel dashed to the pine tree again. She stuck her hand out, feeling for the barrier, and when she found it, a stinging sensation quickly bubbling up in her hand, she quickly pulled it back. "HEY!" she screamed. "IS ANYBODY HOME? KNOCK, KNOCK?! WE NEED HELP! IF ANYONE HEARS US, C'MERE!"

"I don't think that's gonna work…" Nadia said. Just then, two campers looked up and walked towards them. "I stand corrected."

"Okay… I'mkindascarednow." Pixel hid behind Nadia. "You can do the talking."

"Thanks." Nadia said sarcastically.

The campers stopped in front of them. Distinctly, Nadia could hear the first one mutter, "Mortals?" to the other.

"That's right." Nadia said. Seeing their confused expressions, she asked, "What?"

"So… you admit you're mortals?" The other camper asked.

"Yeah. Now, can you help us return home? We have no idea as to how we got here." Nadia said, sounding slightly helpless. The campers stared at her as if she were crazy.

"What do you see down there?" The first camper asked.

"A camp. For demigods. Not a strawberry farm, if that's what you were thinking."

The campers shook their heads. "I think we should go get Chiron," the second one muttered to the first.

A middle-aged man rolled his wheelchair in Pixel and Nadia's direction, a series of thoughts and observations swimming in his weathered, wise, century old eyes. "I am going to ask you guys some questions, alright?" The two girls nodded. The man got up from his wheelchair, standing in his full, extremely tall glory. "What do you see?"

Pixel gasped and yelped at the same time, creating a squeaking sound, while she and Nadia stared, dumbfounded, at the centaur.

When they just stared without answering, the centaur said, "Again, what do you see?"

"U-um...I see that you're half-man and half-horse. You're a centaur." Nadia replied, still a little mindblown at the fact that she was seeing a real life centaur.

The man sighed and lowered himself slowly back into his wheelchair, nodding. He muttered something in a language that sounded suspiciously like Ancient Greek, and said, "You're mortals that can see through the Mist. Come on in. I have something I would like to ask of you."

"You are mortals, yet you can see my true form, yes?"

"Can't everyone see our true form? I mean, a super tall centaur like you is kinda easy to spot." Nadia said, tilting her head in confusion.

"This… this is strange. I don't know much mortals who have been able to see through the Mist before."

"What's this Mist you talk of?" Pixel asked.

"It is a veil used to cover certain sights for a mortal, as their brains can't handle the actual sights. You two seem to have, ah, a perceptively strong mind, so you can see the true form of mythology. This happens only once in a very long while; consider yourselves unique."

"Wow! I can't believe we're…" Pixel shook her head.

"Awesome! But...we sorta need to, you know, get back home?" Nadia suggested.

Chiron shook his head. "I am afraid that is not an option right now."

"Why not?" Pixel asked. "I don't think we're supposed to be here right now anyways."

"Where we you before you came here?" Chiron asked.

"Near the library, on a bench, reading a book." Nadia replied.

"And...what was the name of that book?"

"Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief. I have a feeling that we're in that book right now."

Chiron nodded slowly, realization dawning on him.

"...What is it?" Pixel asked.

Chiron shook his head. "Last night, a spirit visited me, telling me that there would be two very special guests arriving today. The spirit told me that those two would be mortals, and that they would have quite the task in hand."

"'The task at hand'?" Nadia repeated, confused.

"Yes. Things will unfold in due time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a possible savior in the infirmary that needs my attention." Chiron said, beginning to turn around and leave.

"Wait… what? What do we do?" Pixel asked. "We can't go home, so…"

"Later, you can walk around and try out our training sessions. You're going to need all of the knowledge and strategic skills you can get for the task you will have to complete. Annabeth here will show you the way to your room. But for now, you can stay here in the Big House."

"So, you mean, we're just gonna sit here and wait for Annabeth to show us our rooms?" Nadia asked, still a bit befuddled.

"Nope, I'm right here." A girl suddenly appeared out of thin air next to Nadia and Pixel, taking a Yankee's cap of off her head and smiling at the surprised faces of the girls. The girl had honey blond curls, pulled into a high ponytail. Her calculating gray eyes reminded the two girls of the clouds that reported an oncoming storm. "Let's get going." she said, motioning towards the door and leading them outside.

Still stunned from the news Chiron had told them, Pixel and Nadia silently followed Annabeth outside and towards a circle of cabins. There was silence, then Pixel spoke.

"So… _you're_ Annabeth?"

"Have we met?" she asked.

"You're… you're in The Lightning Thief."

"Excuse me?" she looked at Pixel, confused.

Nadia elbowed her in the ribs._ "She doesn't know about the book," _she hissed.

Annabeth's sharp ears caught her words. "Did you say book? May I borrow it? I would love to read it."

Pixel started. "Oh… I think we may have dropped it when we were transported here…" she said, fumbling around in her pockets.

"Oh, about that." Annabeth turned to them. "Can you tell me more about how you came here? You're mortals, right?"

"Yeah...thing is, we have no idea as to how we got here either. All I remember is a voice reading the book's words to me, bright flashes, wind gusts, and silence. Then when I opened my eyes, here I was." Nadia summarized.

"Me too!" Pixel added.

Annabeth furrowed her brow. "I don't think this has ever happened before, at least out of what I know of. I'm going to investigate this more. Here's the Hermes cabin." She stopped in front of a very home-style cabin that looked quite old and worn out. "Here you go."

"Hold up...why are we housing in this one? Is there, like, a special cabin for mortals?" Pixel asked.

"No, we only have cabins for demigods. But since you guys are special cases…" Annabeth motioned them inside. "We have plenty of rooms in the Big House, so you can stay here."

"Wait!" Nadia called, just as Annabeth turned to leave. "Was… did someone just come here… a bit before we did? A boy?"

Annabeth turned back around and raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"Uh… never mind about that. Is he still unconscious?"

"Yes. You can go and see him if you'd like." With that, Annabeth knocked on the cabin door and left, heading towards what looked like an infirmary.

A boy with dirty blond hair and blue eyes opened the cabin's door and greeted them immediately. "Hey. My name is Luke Castellan, and I am this cabin's counsellor. Sorted or undetermined?"

"Undetermined, and mortal," Nadia said quickly before Pixel could say anything.

"Mortal? You do realize that this is a camp for demigods, and demigods only, right?"

"Yeah. But, the thing is, Chiron's made an exception."

"Uh huh. Alright then. Anyways, that aside, welcome to the Hermes Cabin! The cabin for the undetermined, travellers, troublemakers, and pickpockets. You might want to watch over your things carefully during your stay here."

Pixel shuffled in her pockets. "Well… it's a good thing I have nothing on me," she murmured.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't be so sure," he said, holding up a library card.

Pixel coughed, taking it back. "Um, oh, I forgot about that."

"Right. Come on in, and make yourselves comfortable."

"What's the task the spirit was talking about?" Pixel asked.

Nadia shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? Let's go ask Chiron."

"But I thought he was… don't you think he's…"

"A little busy? Probably. Okay, then. Change of plans. Let's go see Percy Jackson."

"Oh, him..." Pixel said, dejectedly.

"Yeah. What about him?"

"Ohhhhhhhh I dunno. Yeah, let's go."

The two walked towards what looked like an infirmary. Before they could open the door, though, the door swung open in front of them, and Pixel and Nadia gasped. Standing there was a man with eyes everywhere on his body. The eyes blinked at the same time, fixated on them.

"U-Um...h-hi…" Pixel stammered, shaken from the sight.

The man looked at them, not saying anything. They stared back.

"Uh, we're here to see the boy who just came in a bit ago," Nadia said.

The man pointed at one of the doors inside, and left without a word.

Nadia and Pixel glanced at each other, then walked inside.

Behind the door, a boy lay in there, sprawled across the bed's mattress and breathing unsteadily. He was mumbling deliriously. Pixel and Nadia hovered uncertainly in the doorway, unsure of what to do, when the boy opened his eyes and looked straight at them. The three looked at each other for a silent moment before the boy groaned and closed his eyes again.

"Werami?" He muttered, his words slurring together.

"Uh… somewhere where you're safe. Trust me." Pixel replied softly.

"What are you doing?" Nadia whispered harshly.

Pixel stared at Nadia, looking frightened at Nadia's sudden, harsh remark. "I-I'm just saying…"

"Okay, you guys sort everything out. Lights out…" Percy returned to his slumber.

Pixel glanced at Nadia again before turning away. "W-Well, I guess we didn't gain anything from that…"

"Yeah...let's go check out the training areas, then. I wanna learn how to shoot arrows."

* * *

Nadia looked at the assortment of weapons laid out in front of her. "Wow."

"Wow is right. How are we supposed to choose?" Pixel agreed, equally impressed by Camp Half-Blood's collection.

"I guess we just try them all out and see which one's the most comfortable using." Nadia picked up a gleaming dagger, studying it.

"Definitely not this one…" Pixel tossed a sword aside.

"Not this either." Nadia put the dagger down and picked up a large pirate sword. "Okay, totally not this."

"Or this…" Pixie said, throwing a different weapon aside.

"Hey! Don't throw it so carelessly! It could secretly be a bomb!"

Pixel sighed, then retrieved the weapon she had thrown. Slowly and carefully, she placed it on the ground gently. "Happy?"

Nadia nodded. "We must always go the safe way."

Pixel laughed. She picked up a sword. "Hmmmm…"

"Did you find one?"

"I dunno… but this feels pretty… comfortable, I guess!"

Nadia nodded, and continued searching for her own weapon. Suddenly, she felt a tug in her gut, as if being led to something. She turned towards the source, and her eyes fell upon a sheath of arrows and a bow. She instinctively walked towards it and picked it up, examining the fine details.

"Huh." It fit perfectly in her hands… almost as if it _belonged _there. "Yeah...I think I found mine too. Let's get going."

* * *

**Nike: So sorry for not updating for so long! This isn't one of our best works, but whatever. Review, please! We made it a longer chappie just for you guys! :D**

**Aqua: Hey! So this is my first story written with The Legendary Olympians. YAY!**

**Dargon: I finally found my slide again! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THANKS TO AQUA FOR JOINING! PLEASE R&R!**

**Nike: I borrowed your slide for a while...heh heh, maybe that's why you couldn't find it. xD**

**Dargon: It's okay, I'm getting a seesaw next time!**

**Aqua: Oh, gods… I can already hear the creaky sound… o.O**

**Dargon: Or monkey bars! It doesn't really matter!**

**Nike: Ah, the creaks! They burn mah ears! **

**Aqua: Like complementary colors burn my eyes… o.O AAAAHHHH! Oh, so Nike and I are like, minding our own business, when we see a coat with purple and neon yellow. Result?**

**Aqua: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**

**Nike: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! THEY DIEEEEEEEEEEEED!**


End file.
